


Cuffed

by missconcepts (purmassuri)



Series: mahae and eros [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omegas with pussies, Teasing, Top Mark Lee (NCT), donghyuck takes control of his alpha, it's kinky and filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purmassuri/pseuds/missconcepts
Summary: “This is a bad idea, Mark.”“Relax, Hyuck. It’s just me being tied up and you taking control.”“I’m going to be bad at this.”Donghyuck turned out to be really good at this.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: mahae and eros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203761
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of Meeting Distractions. Enjoy!

As soon as Donghyuck realized what Mark had planned for them, he immediately wanted to back out. 

One look at the cuffs on the headboard and he already knew what Mark wanted them to do. 

“This is a bad idea, Mark” Donghyuck said, shaking his head and taking a step back.

They had never done anything like this and Donghyuck predicted a whole lot of awkwardness and messing up on his end. Why did Mark even think that he can do this?

"A really bad idea, I tell you."

Mark seemed to think otherwise since he took Donghyuck’s smaller hands in his and gently pulled him back.

“Relax, Hyuck” Mark chuckled while drawing comforting circles on the back of Donghyuck’s hands. “It’s just me being tied up and you taking control.”

Donghyuck shook his head and would have sprinted out of the room if not for Mark looking like a puppy while holding his hands. “I’m going to be bad at this.”

A warm hand cupped his face and Donghyuck leaned into his mate's warm touch. Calloused fingers stroked his face and he can't stop the purr that came out of his throat from the affection he was receiving from his alpha. 

"You'll do fine, Hyuck" Mark said with a warm smile.

"I'll just mess this up" Donghyuck pouted.

Mark smiled and leaned down to kiss that pout on his lips. "Come on, baby. For me?"

Donghyuck bit his lip and sighed. "Fine, but don't laugh at me when I look ridiculous doing it."

Mark took his hand and kissed it. "Of course, love."

The handcuffs were on and Mark was comfortable situated against the pillows. Donghyuck was the one to put those cuffs on and he felt Mark's cock twitching from underneath his pants while he sat on top of the alpha. 

_ God, this is embarrassing. _ Donghyuck's face was red as a tomato as he was cuffing his mate to the bed. 

"Relax, Hyuck" Mark cooed as soon as Donghyuck finished. "Now you can strip for me, baby." 

"I thought I was in control" Donghyuck teased, a shy smile on his face. 

Mark chuckled. "Okay, you got me there."

The alpha's top was already off, leaving him in his pants which were beginning to strain him. Donghyuck was still fully clothed but the shy expression on his face was enough to leave Mark burning in desire. He should have touched Donghyuck before getting himself cuffed to the bed. 

On the other hand, Donghyuck's palms were getting sweaty from nervousness. Despite this, he mustered up the courage to bend down and slowly take Mark's cock from his pants. 

"Shit, Hyuck" Mark gasped when he felt those soft fingers touch him. 

"So I can do anything with you, right?" Donghyuck asked, his fingers grazing over the head. 

"Yeah, baby. Anything you want" Mark said, smirking down at the omega. 

"Hmmm... okay" Donghyuck said and leaned to lick the tip, making Mark's breath hitch in his throat. 

"That's right, baby" Mark moaned as he closed his eyes and simply let Donghyuck run his tongue over the tip again. 

Donghyuck moved away and began peppering the inside of his thighs with kisses instead. He moved up his skin and when he was dangerously close to the alpha's balls, Donghyuck sucked on the skin there. 

"Oh fuck" Mark groaned and bucked his hips up. "Come on, Hyuck. Just suck me."

Donghyuck lifted his head and smiled at him. "I thought you told me to take control this time?"

"You tease" Mark sulked but didn't complain any further after that. 

Donghyuck quickly leaned down again and sucked on Mark's other thigh. The alpha moved his hips to let his mate just suck his cock instead but the cuffs on his wrists stopped him from doing just that. 

"Hyuck, come on...  _ ah shit _ " Mark moaned when his omega gave one long lick on his entire length. "Fuck, Hyuck." 

"Mmmh... you taste really good, alpha" Donghyuck praised with an innocent smile plastered on his face. He gave another long lick, earning him a groan from his sexually frustrated partner.

"Can't you just suck my dick?" Mark almost glared at him. 

A chuckle was all that he got from Donghyuck's end and Mark was about to let out another complaint when the head of his cock was engulfed by a hot mouth. 

"Shit, that's it, Hyuck" Mark praised and bucked his hips to let more of his cock inside Donghyuck's mouth. 

Donghyuck sucked on the head like a lollipop, swirling his tongue and licking more of the alpha's pre-cum. He refused to deep throat Mark despite seeing how much struggling the latter was experiencing with every thrust of his hips. 

"Hyuck, come on" Mark whined and tried to move his hips again but this time, there were hands stopping him. 

Smiling  _ too  _ innocently for the situation, Donghyuck released the cock inside his mouth. "Something wrong, Mark?"

He received an intense glare on Mark's end. 

"Just fucking take-  _ ah, fuck _ !" 

Mark cursed loudly as his entire length was inside his omega's hot, wet mouth. Donghyuck wasted no time in bobbing his head up and down, almost choking at the size of his alpha's cock. 

"Faster" Mark moaned. He could feel his stomach tightening and his cock pulsating. God, he was about to come. 

Instead of following his alpha's demand, Donghyuck stopped and pulled away from Mark's cock. A string of saliva and precum was attached to his lips and the alpha's cock and the scene would have ignited a bigger fire inside Mark if not for the fact that his omega suddenly stopped. 

"What the fuck, Hyuck?" 

Donghyuck did not answer him. He got off the bed and Mark watched him turn around and get rid of his shorts. His eyes were glued to the omega's body and he licked his lips at the sight of Donghyuck's ass. 

The omega blushed at the intense gaze on him and crawled back to Mark. 

Mark expected him to go back to sucking his dick which was why he was surprised when Donghyuck moved up until their faces were close. 

"Hmmm, I just realized that I haven't kissed you yet" Donghyuck smiled and this time, it was a pure one. 

"Yeah?" Mark smirked up at him.  _ Fuck _ , his omega is the most adorable thing in the world. 

"Yeah" Donghyuck whispered before connecting their lips together. 

Mark took what he can since his hands were immobile at the moment. He bit and sucked on his mate's lips, swallowing every moan and whimper from him. Once his hands were freed, he swore he'd pin Donghyuck down and show his omega who's boss once again. 

He'd ruin Donghyuck once this is all over. 

For now, he'd indulge in his sweet omega taking control over him. 

"That's enough now" Donghyuck lightly chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Mark pouted but at least that got him one last peck on the lips.

Donghyuck straddled him, brushing up his pussy with the alpha's cock and both moaned at the contact. 

Finally, the omega lifted his hips and aligned his pussy with his mate's cock. Mark was ready to thank all the gods when he felt Donghyuck grab his cock and slowly let it slide inside him.

"Shit, Hyuck... mmmh, you feel so fucking good" Mark threw his head back, feeling hornier by the second. He tugged at his wrists in impulse to go and grab at Donghyuck's hips but those damned cuffs kept him in place. 

Donghyuck continued lowering himself, although he was doing it  _ too slowly _ for Mark's taste since he just wanted to push the omega and slam inside him without care. 

Finally, _ fucking finally _ , Mark's entire cock was inside. He moaned at how wet and tight the omega was. 

Donghyuck wasn't faring any better since he moaned at the huge cock filling him up deep inside. He pulled away until only the head was inside before slamming back in. 

"M-Mark!" 

He couldn't stop anymore. Donghyuck kept bouncing on his alpha's cock and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to (and he most definitely doesn't want that). This position gave him the chance to set the pace that would send him into a mind numbing release. 

Mark began thrusting his hips upwards as he matched his omega's pace. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the beautiful sight of Donghyuck riding him while his head was thrown back and loud moans came out of that sinful mouth. 

His eyes went down until they reached his omega's pussy slamming down on his cock, the slide so smooth because of Donghyuck's slick. 

"F-Fuck, I'm gonna..." Mark trailed off as he could feel himself growing bigger at the load he was about to release inside his mate. 

"Alpha!" Donghyuck screamed. He could feel his mate getting close as the cock inside him was twitching. 

From the corner of his eyes, Donghyuck was reminded of the cuffs stopping his mate from taking full control. 

_ Full control.  _

Suddenly, Donghyuck lifted his hips up, right before Mark was painfully ready to come. 

"What the fuck!?" Mark yelled in frustration. He gritted his teeth as he glared at his omega who was innocently smiling at him. "I was about to come, Hyuck."

"You did tell me that I had full control this time...  _ Alpha _ " Donghyuck answered, purring the last word as he sat down on Mark's still hard cock. 

_ Oh _ . Oh.

"Is that so?" Mark smirked. 

That wasn't the reaction that Donghyuck was expecting and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

That was until Mark pulled the cuffs from the bedpost like he was tearing a sheet of paper. 

Donghyuck's eyes widened. He forgot just how strong his mate can be when he wanted and how Mark was trained to escape all kinds of locks and chains.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lee Donghyuck" Mark grinned as he rubbed at his wrists after being free of the cuffs. 

Donghyuck backed away with fear (and excitement) clear in his eyes.

"M-Mark... I-" 

But Mark already had him in his hold. 

"My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> The next one in the series might be a continuation of this one but I might start a different universe instead. I'm not sure yet but feel free to comment whether you'd rather want to see a part 4 to this or a new universe.


End file.
